Harriet Potter
by ZOEconan
Summary: After years of suffering, Harriet Potter began to lost hope on returning to his parent's side. But on his 7th birthday, the Dursleys received unexpected visitors. Will Harriet be able to have his wish come true? P.S. Harriet Potter is a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Harriet Potter**

**After years of suffering, Harriet Potter began to lost hope on returning to his parent's side. But on his 7****th**** birthday, the Dursleys received unexpected visitors. Will Harriet be able to have his wish come true? P.S. Harriet Potter is a girl. **

Chapter 1-The fateful night

'Lily take Harriet and go! Its him! I'll hold him off!', after receiving a kiss on the forehead by her daddy, and heard him say something like 'I love you Prongslette.' Harriet was pulled away from her father and into her mother arms as they ran upstairs. The last time she saw her father was that her father fell backwards when the door suddenly burst open. 'Daddy!', Harriet cried. Harriet tightened her grip in her mother's sweater, muffled in her mummy's red hair, she heard sobs and felt tears drip onto her back. 'why was mummy crying?', she thought, 'why are we running away from daddy?' Harriet didn't know what was happening, she started to feel scared, she has never seen mummy and daddy like this, she cried into her mummy chest.

Her mummy putted her in her crib when they reached the nursery, she holding Harriet's tiny hand. 'mommy loves you, daddy loves you. Be strong Harriet.' Then the door burst open and revealed a man in a black clock, at least Harriet thought it was a man. He had a weird face, not like daddy and mummy face which always carries a smile when they watch her, he had pale skin, no nose, and evil red eyes. Lily threw herself in front of the crib, shielding Harriet from the evil man. Harriet peeked from behind, she heard her mummy and the man shout something at each other. Finally, the man raised something like a wooden stick and pointed it at Lily, then shouted some words as green light shot out at the tip, Lily screamed and fell to the floor. Harriet was scared, she thought it might be a joke, but mommy's face when she fell, was filled with nothing but terror. Harriet cried for her parents, but none of them showed up, she was face to face with an evil man who just killed her parents, with no protection or weapon to fight back. The man raised the stick at her. 'goodbye Harriet Potter.' Harriet hold onto the bars of her crib, shut her eyes and expected a lot of pain. But there was only a flashing green light, then came a horrible shriek, and something slashed on her forehead, it started to hurt and she fell backwards.

The next thing she knew she was on a bed in a small cupboard.

_Please review! This is my first fanfiction and I will release Chapter 2 any time. Please support!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Dursleys

Harriet didn't know why she had that dream again. About a red hair woman named Lily and a black-haired man named James. Every time she tried to remember the dream, it always shattered to pieces and her scar will hurt making it harder to think about it. Were those her parents? Who was that man who killed them? But then Harriet's thoughts were interrupted by a loud rapping on the door. She was brought back to reality, on a so-called bed in a cupboard underneath the stairs of a house in Privet Drive. And this house was no other than her aunt and uncle's house.

'Get up lazy bones!' a woman screamed at the tiny door. 'Yes Aunt Petunia.' Harriet answered, she put on her glasses and combed her hair with her hands. She had messy black hair, which was curly and the ends stood up at all directions. She can barely see through her glass since it was covered by so many tape which was the only way to hold it together. Behind the glasses were a pair of bright green eyes which looked like it sparkled even in the night. Harriet was a skinny six-year-old girl, you might think that she is on a diet, but it's because she only gets to eat once every two days if she does all her chores.

Harriet sleeps in a dusty cupboard and doesn't get much to eat, the reason to the terrible conditions she lives in is because her aunt and uncle treated her like a scum.

Harriet Potter's parent died when he was 15 months old, he was left on the doorsteps of Vernon and Petunia Dursley's house. Harriet was then treated like a servant ever since she could walk. He cooked them breakfast and dinner even though she doesn't get much of it, she does all of their chores while aunt Petunia lies back, and was a personal punching bag for their spoiled daughter, Dudley. Uncle Vernon always complains that Harriet was ungrateful. But Harriet would rather live in an orphanage than having to put up with the Dursleys. She receives punishments if she doesn't finish all her chores in time. But she was only a child. She cried in the cupboard after getting beaten up, she often imagines that one day her parents would kick down the door and save her from her aunt and uncle. As it was her only comfort. Then will come Uncle Vernon's scolding 'No one loves you! If they do, they wouldn't have gotten drunk and died in a car crash.'

Harriet just finished mowing the lawn under the hot afternoon sun, she felt extremely tired. She saw Dudley sitting in the living room with an electric fan, eating ice cream. Harriet knew she couldn't go inside until Aunt Petunia returns home and check on the lawn. Harriet sat under a shade of a tree, catching his breath and wipe off the sweat on his face. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, but she was woken up by a large hand which pulled her up from the trunk of the tree and threw her across the lawn. Harriet felt very sore. 'Who says you can rest? Don't think that you can get lazy if mummy and daddy aren't here.' Harriet pulled himself up. She felt another kick, then fell down again. Dudley laughed and jogged back into the house. Harriet tried to stand up again. But she felt all the strength in her body wiped away, and collapsed.

**Thank you so much for your reviews and advises! I will work on writing better! I already check so many times, please don't mind me if I typed 'he' instead of 'she'. Again thanks for supporting my first fanfic ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Harriet woke up to find herself in a familiar house, with the smell of cabbages, she realized she was at Ms. Figg's house. Ms. Figg was the Dursley's neighbor. When the Dursleys go on holidays, they will dump Harriet off at Ms. Figg's. Although Ms. Figg was quite boring, showing pictures of her cats to Harriet, Harriet thought she was a lovely old lady. Ms. Figg never mistreats Harriet like the Dursleys do, she gave her food and let her sleep on the sofa, and only ask for Harriet's help with the housework when she couldn't reach the things.

Harriet didn't know she is back here. Her back was very painful and remembered being pushed to the ground by Dudley and fainted. 'Hello.' came a cheerful voice, it was a man's voice. Harriet grabbed her glasses from the coffee table looked around and saw a man with black hair sitting at the table. Harriet never met this man, and was sure he was not Mr. Figg, as this man looked like he was in his mid-20s. This man looked quite kind. 'I'm sorry, but who are you?' Harriet asked. 'I'm Sirius Black, a friend of Ms. Figg, but you can call me Padfoot.'

Sirius watched child as she looked around for Ms. Figg. Harriet didn't know that this man took care of her when she was baby, she didn't know that this man was a wizard, she didn't know this man was her godfather. Sirius was itching to hug his goddaughter, Ms. Figg said that he shouldn't tell the child anything about that she was a wizard, or her parents were wizards, and that she was a witch.

Sirius was a friend of Harriet's parents, James and Lily Potter. They were witches and wizards and lived in the wizarding world, where magic was real. At that time, the wizarding world was terrorized by an evil wizard named Voldemort and his followers, Death Eaters. Harriet's parents were one of the people who fought against Voldemort. But due to a prophecy, saying that might be the one to defeat the Dark Lord, James and Lily went into hiding to save their son from Voldemort. They made Sirius their secret keeper, which was a wizard or witch designated to hide a secret by means of the Fidelius Charm. But Sirius though it was too obvious that the Potters would make him their secret keeper as he was James', so they secretly switched to another friend of theirs, Peter Pettigrew. However, on Halloween night, Sirius couldn't find Peter in his house, he set out for the Potter's house but he was too late. Peter was Voldemort's spy and gave him the Potter's address. Voldemort killed Lily and James and went to baby Harriet. But Harriet survived, Voldemort's curse backfired, ripping his soul from his body, weak and powerless, he fled. The wizarding world called Harriet Potter, the Girl Who Lived, as she was the first person to survive the killing curse. But this baby, was taken away from the wizarding world to live with her aunt and uncle.

The night when it happened, Sirius was heartbroken. He lost his best friend and never got to see his goddaughter. He went find Dumbledore to take custody of Harriet. He was horrified when Harriet was sent away. Dumbledore explained that Harriet cannot live in fame, he will return to study in Hogwarts. But Sirius didn't listen to Dumbledore, he still couldn't forgive him. For years he and his friend, Remus, searched all over the wizarding world. Yesterday, he received a letter form Arabella Figg, one of Dumbledore's spys in the Muggle world, told him that Harriet was raised by his aunt and uncle. Sirius immediately set off to Privet Drive.

He can't believe he missed so much of his goddaughter's life. Now she is grown up. He can't believe how Harriet looked so much like her father, but a girl. But her eyes, she has Lily's eyes. He felt like standing in front of his friends again.

Harriet was thinking about the name 'Padfoot'. She thought about her dreams about her parents. One of them is a man staring at her from the top of her crib. 'Hello Prongslette.' she waved her arms laughing something 'Paddy! Paddy!'

'Paddy.' she whispered, deep in her thoughts. Sirius almost dropped is teacup. Paddy was the name Harriet called him when she was a baby, did she remembered her parents?

_Thank you for your support! I am typing like crazy so I hope you'll enjoy chapter 3! Sorry about cliffhangers, I hate them. But don't worry, chapter 4 will be out within 12 hours! Sorry about spelling mistakes (:_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Godfather to the rescue

After a few minutes, Sirius realized it was already very late. 'Come on, Harriet. We need to get home.' Harriet obediently got off the sofa, returned the blanket to Ms. Figg's room and followed Sirius. Sirius wanted to take Harriet home, but he couldn't on Dumbledore's orders, he was already very grateful to be able to see his goddaughter.

'Mr. Padfoot?'Harriet asked. 'yes, Harriet?'

'Do you know my mum and dad?'

'oh yes, we were best friends at school.'

'Were mum and dad freaks and drunk and never loved me?'

Sirius paused, what on earth made his goddaughter think that James and Lily didn't love him. They loved and protected him until the day they died.

'Who told you that?' Sirius asked worriedly.

'Well, uncle Vernon said that they didn't love me and killed themselves in a car crash after drinking a lot of bad stuff.' Harriet replied, near to tears.

'They are wrong. Don't listen to them. Your father and mother loved you more than I love food.' which made Harriet laughed.

'Good night, Harriet.' Sirius said. The six-year-old smiled and ran in the house. 'Happy birthday.' Sirius mumbled under his breath, then turned around and walked away.

When Harriet walked into the house, Uncle Vernon grabbed her by her hair and threw her out the door. Harriet's glasses were broken, she only saw a big blob in front of her. 'HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OUT OF MY HOUSE WITHOUT FINSIHING YOUR WORK! PETUNIA HAD TO COOK THE DINNER HERSELF!' 'I'm sorry, I…' 'DON'T GIVE ME EXCUSES YOU FREAK! FROM NOW ON YOU SLEEP OUTSIDE…' Uncle Vernon was suddenly blast backwards caught by Petunia who screamed pointing at Harriet's direction. Harriet turned around and saw Sirius with a stick in his hand. 'Oh I don't think so.' he sneered. 'Mr. Padfoot!' Harriet cried. Sirius grinned at Harriet. Uncle Vernon's face went extremely red, but swallowed whatever he had to say after seeing the stick pointed at him. 'I be taking Harriet home.' Sirius said, 'Pack her belonging.' Dudley was horrified as she just came down the stairs. She looked at her parents, Petunia nodded and Dudley squeezed herself into the tiny cupboard and retrieved Harriet things: a torn blanket, an oversize dress and an old toy looked like a stuffed stag. Sirius snatched the things from Dudley and picked up Harriet from the floor. Vernon tried to pounce on Sirius but his wife held him back. 'See you never, you big old prune.' Then Sirius apparated to Remus's house. 'Moony?' he shouted. 'Oh Padfoot what a pleasant surprised.' Remus then stopped dead at the sight of the child that Sirius just placed on the sofa. 'Harriet Potter?' Harriet noticed the man that just walked in, 'Hello Mr. Moony.' 'Sirius, you found her!' Remus cried in disbelieve. 'yeah, got sent to live with her aunt and uncle, horrible people.' Sirius said as he bandaged the scratches and on Harriet.

'Oh what will Dumbledore say.' Remus said. Dumbledore would be furious if he knew they snuck Harriet Potter back in the wizarding world. But he was glad, they found their best friend's daughter.

For the next few years, Harriet learnt that she was a witch and learnt the truth about her parents. She lived with her godfathers until it was time for her to go to Hogwarts. Strangely, Dumbledore never asked Sirius to return Harriet to the Dursleys. Harriet became an excellent student in Hogwarts, had adventures with her dear friends Ron and Hermione, and was training to defeat Lord Voldemort. And Harriet was happy.

**_I know this might not be the ending anyone expected, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for your support. I am working on my second fanfiction. I hope you're not disappointed with this ending. :D_**


End file.
